


God is a Woman

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: I ain't gonna lie...some of the avengers like their women thiccc





	God is a Woman

Leaning against the kitchen counter you eased the weight off your feet, “Tony you have fifteen more seconds before I run to my room and take this second skin, and these damn heels, off”. 

You’d just got back from a press release with Tony where he’d officially announced your joining of the Avengers. He’d made you dress up, meaning you wore a red bodycon dress and black thigh high boots to match. 

Sure your suit was tight, but at least it served a purpose, unlike this outfit. Your feet had been killing you, and you were tired of feeling like every curve of your body was on display. Given that you were a plus size woman, you had a  **_lot_ ** of curves to display too. 

“Oh I think Chip ‘n’ Dale over there would be very disappointed if you changed”. Turning your head to where Tony was gesturing you saw he was talking about Steve and Bucky. You narrowed your eyes, “Very funny Iron-Giant”. 

Tony smirked, he hadn’t been lying and at this point both super soldiers were almost drooling. He nearly radiated smugness, “Nice one spark plug, but you have a cub-scout’s honor that I’m telling the truth”. 

You rolled your eyes at his nickname for you, but spark plug was much better than “Tiny Thor”. Just like the Asgardian you could conjure and channel electricity, but you could do much more than create a thunderstorm. 

With your powers you could change the very makeup of the air, or create vibrations so strong you could create earthquakes or tsunamis. It wasn’t to say that Thor wasn’t impressive, but that maybe you were the closest thing to his equal. 

“Cub-scout? I would’ve pinned you more for the space camp kinda kid”. 

Tony’s smile only grew, you were one of the few people that could mirror his sense of humor. He adjusted his glasses, “As much as I enjoy your sarcasm, you’re trying to change the subject. Am I supposed to pretend you haven’t been madly in love with the both of them ever since I recruited yoo?”. 

Your mouth fell open, your reaction giving you away completely. As Tony grabbed his coffee he teased, “And the prosecution rests their case your honor, the defendant is guilty and clearly also kind of a pussy”. 

That made you laugh, “That’s a lot more vulgar for you than normal”. As Tony moved to leave the kitchen he just shrugged his shoulders. With a smirk he explained, “Desperate times call for desperate measures. All I ask is that you use your room and please don’t let anything happen on this kitchen countertop”. 

After rolling your eyes you decided to just let him leave, knowing that if he stayed any longer he might say something to Steve or Bucky directly. You looked to the living room, the both of them looked unnamused with the show on the tv. 

You bit your bottom lip, unsure of what your next move would be. As much as Tony could be a sarcastic little punk, he never lied when it came to the livelihood of his friends. He’d also been able to read you like a book, you  **_had_ ** been head over heels for the both of them. 

Letting out a breath you shook off your nerves, reminding yourself that you were a powerful and beautiful woman. Given your size it was hard to feel self-confident, not because you felt ugly but because the media constantly tried to make you feel that way. 

It had been a long journey, but you’d learned to focus on how you felt about your body instead of how others wanted you to feel. You loved your curves, your thick thighs, your soft belly, bodies aren’t meant to look one specific way. 

People can be thin, people can be tall, people can have stretch marks, people can have freckles, people can have curves, because people are people and not manufactured products that are meant to look a certain way. 

When you’d first started training Tony had assigned you to Thor, thinking that he could help teach you how to channel your powers. That was a while ago, before you’d had the realizations you’d had now. 

_ After watching you train in pants for the fifth time this week during one of the worst heat waves New York had seen, Thor decided to call you on your bullshit. Before you began your session he asked, “Lady (y/n) aren’t you hot?”.  _

_ You looked down at your leggings and then back up at him, “Us common folks don’t have the luxuries of the nobility, your highness”. Thor grinned, by know he’d learned that this was just something called sarcasm.  _

_ “Mr.Stark said that the air conditioning would be fixed later today, but it feels unbearable in the meantime. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in shorts?”.  _

_ Wanting to deflect you teased, “Thor I thought you were a gentlemen, are you trying to get me out of my clothes?”. Thor wanted to roll his eyes, but you were doing exactly what Loki did when Thor had hit a nerve.  _

_ Thor looked to you sincerely, “I know we are a team (y/n), but first we are friends. Friends don’t lie to one another, and they don’t judge either. I consider you a friend”. Sighing you looked up at the ceiling, just the way Loki would which made Thor smile.  _

_ “Because every insecure person wants to talk about their insecurities with a literal freaking god who also has to have a heart of gold and can’t just be a chiseled meat-head”.  _

_ Thor’s smile only grew, knowing that he was starting to get through to you. Remaining silent he let you vent, wanting you to know that he genuinely concerned about you. Thor truly considered you a friend.  _

_ After letting out a huge sigh you began, “Okay well obviously I’m not a size zero and normally that doesn't matter but you’re all straight out of a freaking catalogue. It just makes me really aware of the fact that I never would be”.  _

_ Thor titled his head to the side, “So you’re hiding your body?”. You nodded your head, still not looking at him and instead looking through him or up at the ceiling. Thor nodded his head.  _

_ “I know it can be intimidating, but there's a reason you’re here and it’s because you’re just like us. There’s something that makes every single one of his different, sets us aside from the rest. I may be a god, but don’t forget that I was cast out from my own family, as was Loki”.  _

_ Finally you felt calm enough to look at him, slowly bringing your head down. If someone as remarkable and all around wonderful as Thor could be outcast, than who cares what other people say right? _

_ Seeing you begin to ease up he continued, “There are a lot of special things about you (y/n), you can make some of the more closed off people open up and feel comfortable, I mean even Loki likes you but you can’t let him know I told you. I think you have so much to offer, including the way you look”.  _

_ To your surprise Thor was wiggling his eyebrows at you, and that was the day you found out the future king of Asgard liked his women how he liked his muscles; thick.  _

Leaning back you ran your hands down your body, straightening the fabric of your tight dress. With an enormous grin you walked towards the living room, the sound of your heels making both men look to you. 

**_I don't wanna waste no time, yeah_ **

**_You ain't got a one-track mind, yeah_ **

As you got closer their eyes trailed up your body, the heat rising to your cheeks. Steve was the first to say something, “So how was your first press release?”. Leaning forward you began to undo your thigh high boots. 

After sighing you moved your head up, looking to the both of them. Both men felt their hearts beginning to race, this angle gave them a rather sinful look of your body, showing off your cleavage and curves. 

You were bent over, but your legs still fully bent. The both of them couldn’t help but think about other reasons for you being in a position like this.

You nearly moaned when the shoes finally came off, “Too long, too annoying, but it is funny to see Tony be all professional you know?”.  They laughed, desperate to distract themselves from the dirty thoughts running through their minds. 

**_Have it any way you like, yeah_ **

**_And I can tell that you know I know how I want it_ **

Bucky smiled, “Well you look beautiful doll”. Titling your head to the side your mirrored his expression, finally he was beginning to loosen up. You let your hands run down your body again, “Are you sure? I told Tony this dress was way to tight but he told me it was fine”. 

While Steve swallowed hard Bucky took the bait, “Trust me doll, that dress was made for you”. You bit your lip before slowly smiling, Bucky mirroring your expression this time as his own desire grew. 

You looked to Steve, and his eyes widened as he realized you were waiting for him to say something. He shifted in his seat, “You look beautiful (y/n), Tony was right”. While his compliment seemed innocent, his eyes told a different story. 

**_Ain't nobody else can relate, Boy, I like that you ain't afraid_ **

**_Baby, lay me down and let's pray_ **

This back and forth was fun, but if you were going to go all in then you were going to go  **_all_ ** in. You’d spent the last couple of months dreaming about this moment, and you weren’t going to wait any longer. 

“Look you two can sit here and keep undressing me with your eyes while you pretend to be gentlemen, or we can all be the adults we are and have some fun”. 

Steve nearly spit out his coffee while Bucky laughed softly to himself, his erection already growing. Bucky leaned forward in his seat, “Damn doll, and here I thought you were a shy and timid little thing”. 

“Hate to disappoint Barnes, let me make it up to you?”. 

You dragged your tongue across your bottom lip, letting Bucky’s mind run wild. Groaning he shook his head, “You are trouble (y/n)”. Bucky was looking you up and down like any second he’d devour you whole. 

“What about you Rogers? Still feel like pretending you’re just a nice vanilla guy from Brooklyn? Or wanna start undressing me with your hands and not just your eyes?”. 

Steve bit his lip before finally letting himself laugh. For the first time Steve was relaxed, well more than relaxed but just not keeping it all to himself for once. He smirked, “You got a mouth on ya huh princess?”. 

**_Baby, lay me down and let's pray_ **

**_I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it_ **

You were a taken back, but in the “I’m insanely and surprisingly turned on right now” taken back. It was like within a blink of an eye Steve had shed his nice guy facade and the man now before you was like something you only could’ve dreamed about. 

Playfully you winked, “I’m just getting started sweetheart”. Bucky was the first to get up, his erection clearly straining against the fabric of his pants. He spoke roughly, “Doll you keep talking like that and there’s no way we’re making it to a room”. 

With that you all rushed to the nearest room like teenagers, the anticipation and excitement eating away at all off you. The second the door was closed Bucky pushed you up against the nearest wall, holding you in his arms. 

You squealed for a moment before regaining your composure, “At ease soldier, it’s more fun when we take things slow”. Motioning your head forward Bucky followed your eyes and saw Steve resting against the headboard. 

Slowly Steve licked his lips, easing back and letting his hands wander. Bucky whispered into your ear, “It’s the calm before the storm princess”. With that Bucky moved back toward the bed, sitting down at it’s edge. 

You felt butterflies in your stomach as you wondered about what exactly Bucky had meant. Arching your back against the wall you started to take off your dress, until you suddenly got an idea. 

“You know James, if you’re so eager I think I should put you to good use”. Bucky groaned while hearing you call him by his real name. He held your gaze, “Hmm doll, what exactly did you have in mind?”. 

You pretended to think things over while finally letting your dress fall to the ground. You watched as a now nearly naked Steve began to breathe a little harder, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Bucky’s mouth opened a little as he waited to see what you’d do next. Slowly you brought your hands up your body, running over your curves, “I think I’d like to see how smug you’d be with my thighs wrapped around your head”. 

Steve’s eyes scanned up your body, his heart beater faster as he admired every curve and fold of your skin. He knew that today’s society wanted women to look like barbie dolls, but he didn’t agree. 

He liked real women, and women weren’t some perfect mold. Your body was like a canvas to him, each freckle and stretch mark just beautiful details. Steve knew what it was like to hate your body because society told you too, and he’d never wish those feelings onto someone else. 

He was still restraining himself from you, his hand now rubbing his erection through his tight boxers. Bucky’s grin was enormous, “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you doll”. 

Getting up off the bed he made his way toward you, still pressing you against the wall like he had earlier. As he kissed up your neck his lips teased your ear, “I bet you taste as good as you look huh princess?”. 

Moaning you arched your back and pressed against him, rolling your hips forward against his erection. Feeling him groan against your skin drove you wild. Bucky moved his face in front of yours, within seconds kissing you slowly. 

You closed your eyes, shutting off your mind and letting your bodies work together. His lips and his tongue moving effortlessly with yours, making your core ache for him. Bucky pulled back, beginning to kiss down your body. 

After opening your eyes you saw how intently Steve was watching. A half smirk on his lips as he slowly pumped his cock up and down in his hand. Bucky stopped just below your belly button, kissing the waistband of your panties. 

Teasing you he moved his mouth a little lower, still not taking your panties off. You couldn’t help yourself, “James please”. You felt him smirk against you, the smug bastard letting his hands run up your thighs. 

“You sound so good when you beg for him princess”. It had been the first thing Steve had said since you’d entered the room. He bit his lower lip, his brows already furrowed before the show had even began. 

Truly getting to work Bucky pulled down your panties, fully exposing yourself to him. Suddenly Bucky gripped the backs of your thighs, lifting you up and holding you in place against the wall. 

You felt one of his metal fingers run down your slit, the feeling of cold metal sending shivers down your spine. As he watched you close your eyes he held your other leg again and decided to get to work. 

His face was now centimeters from your folds, “What do you want me to do baby girl?”. You let out a moan, his breath teasing your clit. Without hesitation you told him, “I want you to eat my pussy baby”. 

Bucky groaned, “Fuck she doesn’t even hold back does she Steve? Such a dirty little thing”. Finally Bucky licked up your slit before flicking his tongue over your clit. While moaning you locked eyes with Steve again. 

His hand was moving slowly now, following Bucky’s pace. Bucky teased your clit, tracing patterns over it with his tongue. This all felt like some dream, too good to be true. Sex with a supersoldier was just next level, unlike anything you’d ever experienced before. 

I mean, Bucky was literally holding you up against the wall with your thighs on either of his shoulders like it was nothing. As your moans became louder he decided to take things to the next level. 

Bucky brought his mouth even closer to your folds, your thick thighs nearly swallowing him whole. The obscene sounds leaving his mouth as he ate you out were enough to make you cum, let alone how good it felt. 

You ran your hands through his hair, feeling your orgasm come closer and closer. Bucky was moving quickly now, and you could feel the knot in your stomach start to build. Before anything else could happen Steve spoke up, “We’ll let you cum like that another day princess, today you’re gonna cum around my cock”. 

As if on command Bucky pulled back, slowly letting your body slide back down the wall. While still gripping you he leaned forward and kissed you one last time. Softly he whispered in your ear, “You taste even better than you look babygirl, and I want seconds”. 

He winked before joining Steve on the bed, Steve pulling his body to straddle him. Bucky rolled his hips forward as Steve made a mess of his hair, the both of them kissing like it was their last day on earth. 

Steve began to kiss Bucky’s neck, making sure to leave marks while Bucky seemed like he was on cloud nine. After basically claiming him, Steve whispered something in Bucky’s ear that made both men smile. 

Bucky got off of Steve’s lap and sat next to him, “Awe doll do you feel left out?”. You rolled your eyes before shedding your last item of clothing and joining both men on the bed. Steve’s eyes were glued to you, and you felt like a moth drawn to a flame. 

He stroked himself while he spoke, “Princess you have no idea what you do to me... You walk around the compound in your short shorts, tight dresses, fuck even sometimes in just an oversized t-shirt, and it drives me wild”. 

Steve paused for a moment as his breath hitched, “Sometimes during meetings I just wanna bend you over the table and let everyone see how that pretty little pussy of yours would just swallow my fat fucking cock”. 

By this point you were kneeling before him but still an arms length away. Unable to control himself Bucky leaned down and started sucking Steve’s cock while he spoke. Steve closed his eyes and grinned. 

“God I want grip those thick thighs as my face is buried deep between your folds, bet you’d like that huh (y/n)”. 

Something compelled you to nod your head as you moved closer to him, and it made his smile grow. He moaned loudly, “You act like you wanna be in control but I bet you’ve been waiting for someone to take over, tell you what to do huh baby?”. 

Steve groaned, “Wanna be a good girl for daddy?”. With that he pulled Bucky’s head up and kissed him again widely. You couldn’t believe how right this all felt even though it was something you felt guilty for dreaming about. 

As Bucky moved to rest against the headboard again Steve pulled your body forward so you were now straddling him. He picked your chin up before slowly dragging his thumb down your bottom lip, “Come on princess, tell daddy all the dirty things you’ve dreamed about while rubbing that pretty little clit of yours”. 

He leaned in closer, “Tell daddy what makes you cum”. Bucky groaned, even sometimes he was surprised by Steve. You held Steve’s gaze, “I want you to pin me down and fuck me”. Steve grinned, and as he turned to Bucky, so did he. 

“Oh this is gonna be fun isn’t it Buck?”. Bucky nodded his head, motioning you over to him. You moved your body so your back now rested against his chest, his cool metal fingers tweaking your nipples. 

While Bucky played with your breasts Steve moved to get something from the nightstand, pulling out a black tie and throwing it to Bucky. Taking both your hands Bucky moved them so they were behind your back. 

Before tying them he whispered into your ear, “Too tight doll?”. You shook your head no, but that wasn’t enough. Steve held your gaze, “Daddy needs to hear you say it princess, we want our good little girl to be comfortable and safe”. 

And at that moment you realized that this was all more than just sex. This wasn’t Steve and Bucky trying to fulfill some fantasy, this meant something emotionally to them too. Thinking things over, you were all being so vulnerable with one another that how couldn’t it be special?

As much as you teased everyone or played around, no one had ever seen this side of you, and that definitely went for Steve and Bucky as well. It was a good feeling to know that you were both desired and loved all at the same time. 

“It’s perfect”. Steve smiled while Bucky kissed your cheek before tying your hands behind your back. Moving closer to you Steve gripped your legs from the backs of your thighs, pulling your body up. 

Looking down his cock was a inch or so from your folds, and as you tried to buck your hips forward you were held back. Bucky had wrapped his metal arm around your waist, holding you close to him. 

“Tell daddy what you want again princess”. Your eyes moved from Bucky’s arm to Steve’s eyes, and you felt butterflies in your stomach. He looked so devisheled, something Steve rarely let anyone see. 

He wasn’t Captain America, he was just Steve Rogers, and you realized that was much better. His hair was a mess, love bites all over his body, and the look of desire in his eyes. You replied instantly, “I want you to fuck me”. 

Bucky nibbled your earlobe, “Good girl”. Moving your hips up Steve let his cock tease your slit, his heart beating faster as he watched you close your eyes in anticipation. After what felt like forever, he finally entered inside of you. 

Your breath hitched as you adjusted to the feeling, and the pleasure you already felt. Bucky’s lips grazed your ear again, “That’s it doll, take his cock”. Steve threw his head back as he started to pick up the pace. 

“Fuck princess you feel so good”. You opened your eyes, nearly coming just from how beautiful Steve looked. Small beads of sweat dripped down his forehead while his muscular arms gripped your legs. 

Bucky moved one of his hands down your body letting his fingers play with your clit. Turning your head to the side you looked to Bucky. You were begging at this point, “James it’s-”. Bucky growled, you had no idea what a turn on you were right now. 

Looking to Steve, Bucky saw that he was just as lovestruck. It was rare that both men ever found someone that worked well for them, but you’d made it look effortless. With each little thing you did they found themselves more intoxicated with you. 

Steve gripped your legs tighter, entering deeper inside of you. His voice was hoarse, “What is it babygirl? Tell daddy”. Bucky’s tongue teased your skin again as he repeated what Steve had said. 

“Are you gonna cum for us princess?” he asked teasingly. You nodded your head, unable to get anything else out besides moans. Steve was groaning wildly now, earlier truly had been the calm before the storm and now you were in a typhoon. 

To say you had never felt anything like this before in your entire life would be a massive understatement. While Steve entered in and out of you, Bucky played with your clit while whispering sweet nothings into your ear. 

It was like a system overload of pleasure, and pretty soon you felt like you’d burst. Breathing rapidly you looked to Steve, “I can’t hold back much longer”. Your reaction only seemed to make him more mad. 

Licking his lips he began thrusting even deeper inside of you, “Aw Buck I think our little doll here is gonna cum for us, come all over my cock right baby?”. You nodded your head, fighting the urge to close your eyes and just let go. 

Bucky moved his fingers faster, “She’s been so fucking good, should we let her?”. The pleading look in your eyes only fueled their desire. Who were they kidding, of fucking course they’d let you cum, but it was a turn on for them to know you’d fully submitted to them now. 

“I wanna feel you cum around my cock, wanna watch you come undone princess”. 

Steve’s expression seemed to soften a little while he said that, but you’d only been able to briefly catch it. Bucky smiled, “Think you can do that for us babygirl?”. Without hesisation you said yes, making both men smirk. 

Gripping your thighs tightly Steve held you in place, grinding his hips forward relentlesly. You could tell by his body language that he was just as close as you were, and within seconds the storm would be in full swing. 

“Steve I’m-”. He nodded his head, letting Bucky know to go faster. Steve nearly demaned, “Cum for me baby, fucking cum around my cock”. As Bucky continued to whisper in your ear you were push over the edge. 

Within seconds your orgasm shook throughout you, it was like a tsnumai as wave after wave of pleasure washed over your entire body. You were a waton mess, the most obscene things leaving your mouth to match Steve. 

It felt like there was nothing else in the room except you three, and it was electric and intoxicating. You were able to watch the pleasure wash over his face as Steve lost himself too, and it was beautiful. 

He held onto you tightly as he came, and you felt like you never wanted a moment where you weren’t both that close again. As you came down from your high Bucky kissed your cheek, “You’re so beautiful (y/n)”. 

Slowly he removed his arm from around your waist, letting you relax against his chest. Steve let your legs rest on the bed as he reluctantly detangeled himself from you. Leaning forward he kissed your lips. 

The kiss was slow and sensual, as if mintues ago you hated been going at it like wild animals. As he pulled back he still looked into your eyes, “He’s right (y/n), we’ve never met anyone like you”. 

You smiled, “And just like that you’re perfect gentlemen? I guess you were both made in a lab huh?”. They laughed softly before looking into eachothers eyes and becoming lost again. Reading the moment you shifted and instead rested against Bucky’s side. 

Within seconds Steve found himself between Bucky’s legs, an enermous grin on his face. Feeling a little cocky you decided it was your turn to tease Bucky, “Gonna cum around his pretty pink lips, huh princess?”. 

Bucky ran his hand up the side of your face and let his hand become tangeled in your hair. Pulling your head forward he made it so your forehead touched his, “I fucking love you doll”. 

With a pop of his mouth Steve came up for air, “Your ours now babygirl, and we’ll never let you forget it”. Although to some that might sound possessive, you had to remind yourself those words were leaving Steve Roger’s lips. 

It was a term of endearment, it was probably what wolves said after their found their mate for life, a promise you know? Steve had risked everything for Bucky, and as you looked into his eyes you realized that loyalty now extended to you. 

“And who said chiverly wasn’t dead?”. Steve knew that was your sarcastic way of telling them you loved them. He wouldn’t let on to it, but he could read you like a book. As much as you pretended to be confident he knew you were still battling to love yourself, so he’d respect your boundaries and be there until you weren’t afraid anymore. 

Bucky knew it too, “This would be a lot better if your lips were around my cock Steve”. You felt relieved as Bucky lightened the mood. You did love both men, but you still had a far way to go. 

Steve happily obliged, “Only because you asked so kindly”. You watched Bucky’s chest rise and fall, his lips purse, and his breath hitch. You all just slowly faded back into the rythm, letting your minds relax and your desires take over. 

“Hmm someone seems very happy while drinking their coffee”. Rolling your eyes you averted Tony’s gaze, knowing you’d fold the second he pushed. He stood by your side, “Normaly you’re a zombie, but you’re well rested, and even glowing”. 

Tony looked into the living room where Steve and Bucky were also beaming. He grinned smuggly, “Buzz and Woody are exceptionally happy this morning too...it’s almost as if-”. Placing down your mug you cut him off. 

“One of these days I’m going to wipe that smug ass grin off of your face Tony”. He wiggeled his eyebrows, his ego inflating 10 points as you confirmed that his assumptions were right. 

Tony grabbed his own mug, “You might want to be careful there spark plug, I might have two very jealous super soldiers if you do that”. He ended his sentence with a wink before joining the rest of the team. 

Turning back around you went to grab the sugar, until you realized the kitchen hadn’t been as empty as you’d orinally thought. Waringly you held up a finger to a very smirky Thor and an even smugger Loki, “And don’t you two even start”. 

While Thor bit his tongue Loki didn’t hold back, “You might want to hide the marks on your neck darling before you tell us anything else. Glad you enjoyed yourself though, we always told you that you were a queen, seems like someone finally bent down and kissed the ring”. 

You were left stunned, mouth compeltely open as both princess left the kitchen smuggly. You began to laugh from how spot on Loki had been, Bucky had nearly been on his knees within seconds. 

Everything made you feel like you were on cloud nine; having Steve and Bucky care so deeply for you, having Thor and Loki as great friends, and having Tony be one of the most loving and caring people you’d ever known. 

For the first time in a long time, life felt worth living. 


End file.
